Opera
by cloudyeye
Summary: Sasuke sang pemain opera house yang merangkap sebagai pencuri. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang bekerja sebagai pencuri. "Yang namanya pencuri itu tidak ada senior junior tau!" "Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus kencan denganku" ucap Sasuke santai. Sasunaru, Itakyuu, Sasodei, Kakairu yaoi AU London setting review please


OPERA

Cast :

Sasunaru, Kakairu, Itakyuu, Sasodei

Disclaimer :

Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating :

T

Warning :

Yaoi, Boys love

Ini adalah ff pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun saya minta maaf *bow* ff ini untuk adek fujoshi saya Bunga :)

-Terinspirasi dari cover sasunaru dj -

Don't like don't read

Enjoy~~

Chapter 1

Kota London. Salah satu ibukota di dunia yang paling sibuk. Entah itu pagi, siang, sore, malam, kota itu tidak pernah tertidur. Selalu ramai dengan kesibukan warganya. Seperti sekarang, walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 masih ada orang yang belum tidur. Laki-laki itu lebih tepatnya, berwajah tampan meski stoick, rambut raven mencuat ke atas layaknya ekor bebek, bola mata gelap warna hitam, dan memakai tuxedo beserta jubah hitam. Tak lupa memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi matanya saja. Laki-laki itu menyeringai dan berkata "It's show time"

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda namun jam yang sama, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah bersiap keluar dari apartemen kecilnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata biru langit, dan tidak lupa ketiga garis halus mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya membuat laki-laki itu terlihat indah sekaligus manis.

"Hari ini aku harus berhasil mendapatkan benda itu. Bagaimana pun caranya" Laki-laki itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

-S.N-

Suasana di dalam gedung opera malam itu sangat ramai. Banyak pria maupun wanita yang berdesakan untuk antri melihat pertunjukkan opera malam ini. Karena katanya pemain bernama Sasuke akan bermain The Phantom of the opera. Sebuah cerita opera yang sangat melegenda dan terkenal. Wanita-wanita yang sangat mengidolakan Sasuke langsung saja berebut untuk duduk di bangku paling depan. Sementara yang tidak mengidolakan Sasuke datang ke gedung opera hanya untuk melihat cerita kesukaannya.

Di balik panggung para pemain dan staff sibuk mempersiapkan pertunjukkan yang akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Sasuke (memerankan Eric) yang sedang memakan tomat nya, Deidara yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki namun karena tengah memerankan Christine dia memakai gaun yang bagian bawahnya seperti kurungan ayam lengkap dengan make up. Dia tidak perlu memakai wig karena rambut pony tailnya sudah seperti wanita #plakkk , lalu Itachi kakak dari Sasuke yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Sasori. Keduanya berperan sebagai polisi dan kekasih Christine walau dalam aslinya pun Sasori adalah kekasih Deidara. Sutradara yang memlilihnya berkata 'Agar lebih menghayati kalau kalian berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih'. Keduanya pun senang-senang saja.

Bangku-bangku di gedung opera sudah hampir penuh. Di salah satu kursi VIP duduk Ratu Victoria dan pengawalnya. Sang ratu yang memang sangat menyukai cerita The Phantom of Opera tentunya tidak melewatkan pertunjukkan malam ini. Wajahnya yang cantik berbinar tatkala melihat tirai panggung mulai dibuka. Dia meletakkan tongkat kerajaannya yang bertahtakan berlian murni di sebelah kirinya dengan posisi berdiri.

Alur cerita mulai dari Christine yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuanya dan dia bergabung menjadi anggota paduan suara Paris Opera House. Lalu muncul Eric yang diperankan Sasuke membuat wanita berteriak kegirangan melihat idola mereka mucul. Dan sampai pada klimaks dimana Eric mulai meyukai Christine dan mulai membunuh orang-orang yang mendekati dan membenci Christine. Para penonton terbawa cerita dan bahkan ada yang sampai menangis saat Christine mengkhianati Eric dan pun tertutup dan lampu sorot dimatikan.

Suasana menjadi gelap gulita dan sepi. Tiba-tiba di langit-langit beterbangan mawar merah dan kartu poker. Para penonton menjadi terkagum-kagum bahkan Ratu Victoria ikut memandang langit-langit gedung. Lampu sorot dihidupkan dan menyorot Sasuke yang masih mengenakan pakaian Eric yang dikerek dari atas turun ke bawah. Wanita pun berteriak tertahan mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Sasuke sampai di kursi VIP tempat Ratu Victoria duduk. Sasuke memasang pose bak pangeran yaitu menekuk lutut kanan nya ke belakang dan lutut kiri yang ditekuk ke dadanya. Tangannya meraih tangan Ratu Vicoria dan mencium nya. Para pengawal hendak mencegah namun Ratu memberi kode tidak apa-apa. Sasuke memberi senyum menawannya membuat sang Ratu merona malu.

Tanpa disadari sang ratu dan pengawal kalau Sasuke mengambil tongkat kerajaan dan menukarnya dengan yang palsu. Sasuke melakukannya dengan cepat dan rapi. Setelah selesai, dia meloncat dari atas tempat kursi VIP dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Para pemain opera telah berkumpul di atas panggung dan Sasuke bergabung dengan mereka. Semua pemain membungkuk memberi ucapan terima kasih dan dibalas dengan tepuk tangan meriah dan siulan pujian. Bahkan topi dan bunga mawar yang dilemparkan ke atas panggung. Semua penonton bersorak sorai kecuali salah satu penonton yang duduk di belakang. Dia menggeram kesal karena 'buruannya' telah diambil orang.

-S.N-

Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori tengah berkumpul di ruangan artis. "Kau hebat otouto. Kau berhasil menukar tongkat Ratu Victoria dengan yang palsu" Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke bangga. Sasuke hanya mendengus meskipun dia merasa senang telah berhasil mencuri. Ya, keempat orang itu sebenarnya adalah pencuri yang berkedok pemain opera. Mereka sudah memulai aksinya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Keempatnya yang hidup miskin karena orangtua mereka yang sudah meninggal karena dibunuh. Pembunuhnya sudah ditangkap, namun tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan sebelumnya. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk bermain opera dan mencuri.

Percakapan keempatnya terusik karena dobrakan pintu yang sangat keras. Keempatnya menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit terengah-engah. Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak dan langsung menunjuk wajah datar Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau merebut incaranku! Kembalikan!" Naruto marah-marah dan mengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau itu sangat tidak sopan tau. Dasar dobe" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa? Dasar teme! Aku melihatmu mencuri tongkat Ratu Victoria!" Keempat orang itu membulatkan matanya dan langsung menutup mulut Naruto.

"Hmmpphh.." Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Diam dobe" Sasuke menatap Itachi. "Aku mau mengurus anak ini dulu" Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar dari ruang artis menuju gang sempit nan kotor di sebelah gedung opera. Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Puahhh! Kau mau membunuhku ya teme!" Naruto berteriak kencang begitu Sasuke melepas bungkamannya. Sesaat telinga Sasuke berdenging sedikit.

"Berhenti berteriak dobe. Suara mu cempreng sekali" Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto

"Biar saja, biar orang-orang tau kau itu pencuri!"

"Kau melihat ku? Wah, ternyata Cuma kau orang yang tidak terpesona pada penampilanku" Sasuke bersmirk percaya diri. Naruto merasa ingin muntah sekarang.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak penting, sekarang cepat kembalikan tongkat Yang Mulia Ratu. Itu incaranku tau!"

"Oh jadi kau pencuri juga ya? Hmm... dilihat dari penampilan dan wajahmu sepertinya kau masih amatir, dobe" Sasuke meneliti dari atas sampai bawah Naruto

"Huh? Yang namanya pencuri itu tidak ada senior junior tau! Cepat kembalikan sebelum aku melapor polisi!" ancam Naruto

Sasuke mendempet tubuh Naruto ke dinding. "Baik, aku akan memberikan tongkat itu padamu. Dengan satu syarat.." senyum Naruto menghilang begitu mendengar kata-kata syarat dari bibir sexy Sasuke.

"A-apa syaratnya?" Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup dipandangi begitu intens oleh Sasuke

"Kita akan bertaruh. Siapa yang bisa mencuri perhiasan Blue Jewel di pelelangan besok di Museum London. Kalau kau yang menang, kau bisa mendapatkan tongkat itu. Kalau aku yang menang..." Sasuke sengaja memotong ucapannya untuk efek dramatisir.

"Kalau kau yang menang..?" Naruto mengulang pernyataan Sasuke

"Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus kencan denganku" ucap Sasuke santai. Tangan nya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih mengusap pipi kiri Naruto. Seringai terpatri di bibirnya melihat wajah Naruto pucat pasi.

"Bagaimana, kau setuju kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju. Lagipula apa-apaan itu. Kencan denganmu? Huh yang benar saja.." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan terkekeh tidak percaya.

Sasuke tetap menyeringai. "Oooo jadi kau takut kalah dariku eh?"

Naruto dengan cepat menatap Sasuke tidak terima. "Siapa yang takut?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak kalau bukan karena takut kalah?" cibir Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

"Baik! Aku terima taruhanmu!"

'Kena kau' batin Sasuke. "Baiklah kita bertemu di museum London besok malam jam 9. Jangan sampai terlambat. Dan siap-siap untuk berkencan denganku" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto disertai dengan tiupan dan ciuman di telinganya. Membuat tubuh Naruto merinding.

"Sampai besok, manis" Sasuke berbalik dan melambai tangannya pada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto merosot jatuh dan memegangi telinga yang baru saja dicium Sasuke.

"Sial.."

TBC

Mohon review dan sarannya ^^


End file.
